CatH Post 58
CatH Post 58 is a brief April Fools' post wherein Clear dreams of Dr Alexis Thrain sucking fat from Clear's behind, stating she got a butt-swelling disease from a man on Saffron 5. She then, however, reveals it was a joke and would never try to shrink her butt. Hope, so is also in the dream, suggests this is all part of a gay streak in Clear though Clear states otherwise. Post Clear: April Fools' Victim Clear is, once again, in the medical bay. She's lying flat on her stomach and stares off at the old TV she'd brought in many moons ago. It's playing the only DVD she owns. "The RoomThe Room article, Wikipedia.". Clear: "I'm having a nightmare aren't I?" Hope: '"I'd say so." ''Hope peeps up from below the bed and blocks Clear's view of The Room. '''Clear: "My saviour..." Clear hears movement from behind her. She turns her head and sees Dr Alexis Thrain there. She's fiddling with some medical apparatus. Clear: "You're not planning to probe me are you, Alexis?" Hope: '''"You sounds almost hopeful!" '''Clear: "I've been very lonely as late!" Thrain turns. But she isn't holding anything remotely pleasingly phallic shaped. While long and firm, it's also incredibly thin. Clear's eyes widen in panic. Clear: "What's the needle for, Alexis!?" Thrain: "I'm sorry Clear. You have a terrible disease." Clear manages to glance back down at herself. She's been covered in white, pristine sheets but her bottom is completely exposed. Thrain: "Your arse is swollen. You got the disease from that man you met in the gay bar on the sixth level of Saffron Five." Clear: '"Wow. There's a horrific memory. I actually think he thought I was a man. Embarrassing..." '''Thrain: '"So. Liposuction!" '''Clear: "Lipo-like suck out the fat!?" She looks down. The needle, as horrible and pointy as it is, is connected to a tube that swirls down to a big, clear container. Without waiting Thrain jabs the needle into Clear's buttcheek and starts drawing on it. Misty fluid circles down the tube to the empty container and she has to watch her fat building up in the container. She writhes in pain but doesn't seem to be able to actually move herself from the bed. Hope: '"I don't think this is how it works." '''Clear: '"Nothing should work like this!" The bed suddenly disappears and Clear falls onto the floor. '''Thrain: "April Fools! You think I'd really remove even an inch from that beautiful view!?" Clear grumbles and gets to her feet, now apparently fully clothed again. Clear: '"You being gay would actually explain a lot." '''Hope: '"I don't think she really was gay, you know? It's just you." '''Clear: "I'm not gay! And if I were she'd be last on my list because she terrifies me." Hope: "Terrifies you... because you secretly like ''it!" '''Clear: '"Is this one of those PlatoPlato article, Wikipedia.-analyses?" 'Hope: '"I don't think the psychoanalysis guy was Plato, dude." 'Clear: '"Whatever his name was. All humans are the same, right? Why aren't I fantasising about Ace Lander? That would be better." 'Hope: '"Ace is too easy? Not challenging enough a conquest for fantasy land!" 'Clear: '"Urgh. I'm being bullied in my own dreams now." References External References Category:Post Category:CatH Post